Designed to obey, cursed to punish (teaser)
by Solochi633
Summary: J'ai écris ceci il y a quelques temps. L'écriture est assez spéciale mais c'est normal sur le début. J'aimerais un peu d'aide pour me décider à écrire. Est-ce que ce teaser vous plaît ? Est-ce qu'il vous donne envie de lire l'histoire au complet (qui aura une écriture normale évidemment) ? J'attend vos reviews :-)


La pièce était sombre. Si sombre. En son centre, une faible lueur. Un mauve sacré. L'unique présence lumineuse. Ainsi que trois hommes. Leur visage caché dans l'ombre. Impossible de les décrire. L'un d'eux portait une boîte. Transparente. Le contenu était visible. Même dans l'obscurité. Des précipités blancs. Ils bougeaient. Faiblement. Ce blanc était étrange. Il ne semblait pas pur. Ces précipités semblaient avoir mutés. L'homme avança. Il se rapprocha de la lueur. Elle émanait d'une petite sphère. Pas plus grande qu'une noix. Une sphère dont la couleur était une multitude de nuances de mauve. L'homme posa la boîte dans un socle. Juste en dessous de la sphère. Les précipités s'agitèrent. Ils semblaient réagir à la présence de la sphère. L'homme sourit.

« Capitaine, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Et s'il... refusait de vous obéir ?

- Il m'obéira. Tant que je serais en possession de ceci. »

L'homme indiqua la sphère.

« Il en sera lié. Il réagira à sa présence. Il m'obéira. »

L'homme ouvrit la boîte. Les précipités en sortirent. Ils se firent aspirer par la sphère. La lueur s'amplifia, devenant blanche. L'homme, avec précaution, toucha la sphère du bout des doigts. La sphère émit un rayon de lumière en dessous d'elle. Les précipités blancs étaient là. Ils se mouvaient sans discontinuer. Ils commencèrent à se multiplier, puis à grandir. Formant peu à peu une silhouette. L'homme laissa apparaître sur son visage un sourire satisfait.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

Les deux autres s'étaient éloignés. La silhouette prit forme humaine. Le rayon de lumière s'estompa. La nouvelle forme de vie, à genoux sur le sol, ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux, mi-long, tombèrent sur ses épaules. Son corps, nu, ne manifestait aucun tremblement. Il leva la tête. Son regard était rouge sang. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc immaculé, voletaient légèrement. Il déposa son regard sur l'homme en face de lui.

« As-tu un nom ?

- Un... nom... »

L'homme se pencha pour mieux s'adresser à sa création.

« As-tu des souvenirs ?

- Des... souvenirs... »

Les deux autres hommes regardaient la scène. Sans s'exprimer.

« As-tu des émotions ?

- Des... émotions...

- Hum... »

L'homme se redressa.

« Capitaine... »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer sa création. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas.

« Qui suis-je ?

- Qui... êtes-vous... »

L'homme attendait sa réponse. Avec patience.

« Vous... mon... maître... »

L'homme sourit. Il avait visiblement réussi. Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Que ce que vous voyez ici n'en sorte jamais. Compris ? »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. La nouvelle forme de vie observa ses mains. Sa peau était pâle. Blanche. Aucune veine n'y était visible. Une dernière fois l'homme, son créateur, s'adressa à elle.

« As-tu un cœur ?

- Non... »

L'homme eut un rire. Un rire sans joie. Un rire sinistre.

« Lève toi. »

La nouvelle forme de vie se leva. Lentement. Elle laissa ses bras pendre sur les côtés de son corps. Son apparence était celle d'un homme. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Son regard était vide. Sans expression. Il semblait ne rien regarder. Pourtant, c'était son créateur qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Tant ton bras et appelle ton pouvoir. »

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Son bras gauche tendu devant lui. Un nodachi apparut dans sa main. Les deux autres sursautèrent. Surpris.

« Mais c'est... »

La nouvelle forme de vie regarda le nodachi. Aucune surprise. Aucune joie. Il n'y avait rien dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu en as d'autres. »

Cette fois-ci, la nouvelle forme de vie plaça la paume de sa main droite devant son visage. Il rebaissa vivement sa main. Un masque était apparut sur son visage. Un masque de corbeau blanc.

« Bien. Excellent. Il ne reste plus qu'à développer tout cela. »

Les deux autres hommes étaient stupéfait. Qu'avait-il donc créé ? Un être avec une épée et un masque.

« Capitaine... serait-ce...

- Pas tout à fait. Il lui reste bien des choses à apprendre. Il dépasse de loin ce que tu imagines. »

L'autre homme gloussa. Il fit, inconsciemment, un pas en arrière.

« N'ayez pas peur. Il n'est pas dangereux. Pour l'instant. »

L'homme s'approcha de sa création.

« Peux-tu me montrer ta puissance ? »

La nouvelle forme de vie, aussitôt, poussa un puissant hurlement. L'homme afficha un grand sourire. Bien plus satisfait. Les deux autres hommes semblaient sur le point de tomber à genoux.

« Cette... force spirituelle... Ce n'est pas naturel.

- Non... Ceci est ma création. L'être suprême. Il anéantira tout ce que je lui demanderais de détruire. »

La nouvelle forme de vie cessa de hurler. Son masque se craquela. Il disparut dans un éclat de poussière. Le nodachi disparut à son tour dans une faible explosion de cristaux blancs. Cette nouvelle création était à bout de force. Ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. L'homme ramassa le corps, maintenant inerte.

« Évidemment, il va falloir l'entraîner.

- Capitaine... êtes-vous sûr que...

- Remettrais-tu ma décision en question ?

- Non je...

- Cesse donc. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Retirez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Les deux hommes, après s'être inclinés, sortirent de la pièce. L'homme, maintenant seul avec sa création, récupéra la sphère. Il déposa sa création sur une couchette dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa ensuite la sphère à côté du visage de cette nouvelle forme de vie. La lueur violette éclaira le visage pâle, inerte, qui semblait ne pas posséder de vie.

« Régénère-toi mon grand. Dés ton réveil, nous entamerons ton entraînement. Tu seras l'être le plus puissant que personne ne sera jamais parvenu à créer. »

L'histoire qui va suivre est mon histoire. L'histoire d'un être sans nom. Un être qui ne vécu guère longtemps. C'est l'histoire d'un être suprême créé par un homme au dessein de dominer le monde. Un être qui, par la force de sa volonté, apprendra à vivre autrement que par la dévotion d'un maître, d'un créateur, qui, au final, ne lui attache aucune importance.


End file.
